1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for loading baggage from a scale to a conveyor system in an airport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, at airports, bags have been loaded manually from scales to a conveyor system behind the counter and scales. This has resulted in numerous injuries to the personnel over the years due in part to the weight of the bags.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful baggage handling system for moving bags from a scale to the conveyor system.
The system comprises a support means with rotatable means to be supported on the scales to enable the bags to be placed on the support means and weighed. Also provided is a bridge base or bridge support having one end located next to the support means and a bridge having one end pivotally coupled to the other end of the bridge support. The top sides of the bridge support and the bridge have rotatable means coupled thereto. The bridge may be moved to an upward extending position when not in use and to a lower position extending to and supported by the conveyor system such that bags may be placed on the support means, weighted and then moved to the conveyor system by way of the rotatable means of the support means, the bridge support and the bridge.
In one embodiment, a biasing means is provided for urging the bridge to the upper extending position. A releasable latch is provided for securing the bridge in its lower loading position. When the latch is released, the biasing means moves the bridge to its upward extending position.
In another embodiment, gears and an actuator are employed to move the bridge between its upward extending position and its lower position.